


Little Girl Lost

by Jaded_Girl_83



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaded_Girl_83/pseuds/Jaded_Girl_83
Summary: While better known for her intermediate chapter books, beloved children's book author Amelia Williams often remarked that out of all the books she'd written, her favorites were her two juvenile picture books:Rory the Reluctant Roman, andLittle Girl Lost.(Doctor Who and characters do not belong to me.)





	Little Girl Lost

  


_Dedicated to all the Little Girls Lost and Little Boys Lost out there.  
You are so very brave. –A.W._

  


Once upon a time there was a band of pirates. They were called the One-Patch Pirates, because every single pirate wore one eye patch over their eye. One day, the pirates stole a little girl from her home. They raised her as their own, and called her Little Girl Lost.

They taught Little Girl Lost how to fight with swords. Little Girl Lost did not want to fight with swords. But she learned anyway.

They taught Little Girl Lost how to dress in disguise. Little Girl Lost did not want to dress in disguise. But she leaned anyway. 

They taught Little Girl Lost how to talk like a pirate. Little Girl Lost did not want to talk like a pirate. But she learned anyway.

Little Girl Lost asked the pirates where she had come from. The pirates answered, “You have lived with us forever.” But Little Girl Lost knew that wasn’t true. Deep inside of her, Little Girl Lost knew a song, a beautiful melody that none of the One-Patch Pirates ever sang. The song was about love. When Little Girl Lost asked them what the word “love” meant, none of them could tell her. The pirates only laughed at her, and said “There is no such word!”

When Little Girl Lost was older, they told her “Now it is time for you to wear an eye patch, and be part of the One-Patch Pirates!”

“But I do not want to wear an eye patch!” Little Girl Lost said.

“Very well,” said the pirates. “Then you shall wear TWO patches!” And they put two eye patches on Little Girl Lost- one over each eye- and left her alone in the dark.

Little Girl Lost was angry. Have you ever felt angry? 

I have too.

Little Girl Lost was sad. Have you ever felt sad? 

I have too.

Little Girl Lost was lonely. Have you ever felt lonely? 

I have too.

But Little Girl Lost kept singing the melody hidden deep in her heart. The song helped her to be brave. Little Girl Lost decided that she would leave the pirates and find someone who knew what the word “love” meant. She took the eye patches off her eyes, and while the pirates weren’t looking, she heaved one of the rowboats off the side of the pirate ship, jumped in, and paddled away as fast as she could! 

The pirates tried to follow her, but Little Girl Lost found a river and steered her little boat into it. The river was too fast for the pirate ship. The river was too strong for the pirate ship. The river was too twisty for the pirate ship. Little Girl Lost had escaped!

Little Girl Lost laughed with joy! But she also began to feel afraid. All her life, she had lived with the One-Patch Pirates, and she wasn’t sure what to do now that she was away from them. So she began to sing her little song again, to help her be brave. 

Then a strange thing happened! Little Girl Lost began to hear the sound of her melody coming from somewhere ahead of her. She paddled up the river, following the song until she saw a man and a woman standing by the river’s edge. They looked lost too, and tears were dripping down their cheeks even as they sang. Little Girl Lost got out of the boat and walked up to them. “Why are you crying?” she asked.

“We are looking for our little girl, who is lost,” they replied.

Little Girl Lost caught her breath. The woman looked angry. The man looked sad. They both looked very lonely. “Can you tell me what the word ‘love’ means?” Little Girl Lost asked them.

“Of course we can,” they answered.

“Love means that we are angry because our little girl was taken from us,” said the woman.

“Love means that we are sad because our little girl is not with us,” said the man.

“Love means that we are lonely because we miss her,” they said together. “But love also means that we keep her close to us at all times, tucked inside our hearts even when we cannot see her, because she is always special to us. The melody we sing is for her, and it holds all of our love for her. We sing it so that she can find her way to us.”

Little Girl Lost clapped her hands. “I am your Little Girl Lost!” she cried! “I was stolen by the One-Patch Pirates!”

The woman shouted, but it was a shout of joy, not of anger.

The man cried, but they were tears of happiness, not of sadness.

And they hugged Little Girl Lost tightly, and the loneliness disappeared.

And they all sang happily ever after.

The End.

  


_Editor’s note: This book was given the Member’s Choice Award in Children’s Literature by the Childhood Trauma Survivor’s_  
_Network. Despite such credentials, “Little Girl Lost” was criticized by fellow children’s book author Bella Dumont, who felt that_  
_the work was “nonsensical, rambling, and needlessly dark." In a display of her renowned Scottish temper, A. Williams famously_  
_responded, “That’s because it wasn’t written for you, you fat-headed windbag!”_


End file.
